Bounded and Restrained
by Totu Araen
Summary: On the world and Time not along ago, where the slavery still part of the social system. John, Dean and Samuel are not related. There no supernatural nor hunting things. **Warnings: AU SLASH FIC, Homophobic Language, Sexual Abuse/Violence, Emotional Abuse/Manipulation/Hurt, Physical Abuse**
1. Chapter 1

_Summary : On the world and Time not along ago, where the slavery still part of the social system. John, Dean and Samuel are not related. There no supernatural nor hunting things. _

_**Warnings: AU SLASH FIC, Homophobic Language, Sexual Abuse/Violence, Emotional Abuse/Manipulation/Hurt, Physical Abuse**_

**REV : I made a little revision. Just let me if this too harsh to read, I will change it . Thankyou **

**CHAPTER 1**

John Winchester walked through the big door to his mansion. He just returned from his business trip. He was in the good mood with the new million credit deal he just got, and now he wanted to get relax with his pet.

"Good day, Sir?" his loyal servant and friend, Bobby, greet him, and poured him a drink.

"Good day, Bobby. How it was going?"

"Everything just fine, Sir."

"Good," John sighed in smile. "And how's my boy?"

Bobby had to smile, "He's fine too."

"Did he go to shopping yesterday like i told him?"

"Yes he did," and handed him the received frpm the shopping yesterday.

John read in and had to eyed winded, "$ 7.000 for 10 pieces. Was I told him to buy only four?"

"Yes you did, Sir."

John sighed in smile, "He couldn't help it, did he?"

"Nope, Sir. He shopped like for Christmas," Bobby chuckled

John had to smile and shook his head with his disobedient slave,

"Where is he now?" as he started to walk.

"He is the Play Room, Sir," Bobby followed his Master.

And there he found his beloved slave, bare chest, sat playing Nintendo alone with cheering up focusing on the game. John watched the bare backside of the brown hair boy. Soft leather collar was fit on his long neck. The harness was also fit on his semi muscular body, and the pants seemed made perfect on his long legs.

John had stood behind the boy for several minutes unnoticed by the boy. He was too serious on the game that didn't aware his master was stood behind him. John pulled out something from his pocket. He was about to push the bottom when the boy suddenly exclaimed happily.

"WOOHOO!" the boy exclaimed in victory as he winning the game with raising his hands.

John shook his head and pressed the bottom.

"ARGHH!" the boy jolted in shock as the electric waved suddenly through his neck from the collar, then numbed, "FUCK!" as he knew who's coming. He turned his body and face up his master who had stood before him

"Hello, Sam."

"Master," the boy greet in cheeky smile, showing his two cute dimples, then kissed the Master's foot.

"You will get something by those words, boy," John warned him.

Sam blushed. "Forgive me, Master."

"Stand Up, slave," he ordered, and the boy stood up. John had to look up as the boy was taller than him. John scanned the boy and enjoyed the beautiful. The ring nipples still on the place. A gold chain attached on those rings. Not mention the iron brand with 'JW' letter on his upper left chest, showing who the owner is. John started to arouse by the look. The boy was too beautiful to see.

"Were you having fun?"

"Yes, Master!" Sam had to smile wide to express his feeling.

"And I heard you quiet having fun on shopping yesterday, boy."

Sam bit his lips. "Yes, Master."

"You disobey again, boy,"

"Forgive me, Master, I can't help it, the clothes were so tempting, they have best collections ever, and the pants were so fit in me, they are so beautiful to wear, Master," the boy spoke like no-one can stop it.

John had to nod. "I know, slave, and I bet they will look even beautiful on you perfect body," he couldn't help on say it, made the boy blushed. "But, boy, 6 extra from what you allowed, can't be tolerated."

Sam nodded with head down, "Yes, Master, this disgrace slave, needed to be punished."

"Yes, you are, boy. Pants off."

Obediently Sam stripped his pants, showing his full beautiful semi muscular body. His healthy circumcised dick eagerly stood perfectly, even with no balls in there. He had castrated the boy also.

"You will stay naked like this for the next six days, even when you are going outside, understand?"

Sam just nodded. He will never complain for any punishment His master given him.

"Now, on four to the punishment room."

With no words, Sam get got four and head to the punishment room.

John just sighed and followed his slave behind.

Once they got on the punishment room, Sam was set bend on the beam with hand secured on the beam and legs spread apart.

John went to drawer and took some device that made Sam little bit shivered. First it was a syringe with the little bottle, then a cock cage, and no need time to put in on the hard boy's cock from shivered. Then John moved to the refrigerator and took an ice phallus. And from the look, Sam knew where that ice will put on.

The boy braced himself, and saw his Master disappeared beside him, with the syringe in his hands, he knew where that would be injected.

Sam held his breath as he felt cold wet cotton wiped on his left bottom cheek, and no mistaken, a sharp needle went through his butt. Sam closed his eyes for the hot liquid burnt his butt and his tight to his groan and penile

Then another coldness of it against his back, freaking cold! And knew the appalling helplessness he always experienced when his back was touched, opened. And smoothing it well into the crack, and then into his back itself as he tried to be silent. The hard cold ice slipped sharply and firmly into him. He shuddered, tensed.

"Shhhh . . . don't be stiff," master said. "Push out with your hips, yes, and open to him. "Yes, that's much better."

He greeted his teeth for the cold and the thrust. Violent tremors went through his legs and he felt the ice phallus sliding in, impossibly large and hard, his anus contracting in spasms. His legs were shaking.

"Keep up your legs, boy."

Sam tried to keep legs stand difficulty, yet he didn't want to disappoint his master. His legs throbbing, the cold froze him, then he felt the phallus rocked back and forth.

Sam whimpered, "Master, please...,"

"No, boy, you need this, for you spoilt act. Be thankful I don't whip you...,"

"Yes, Master."

John sighed in smile, "Well, i leave you now with that. You will release after that thing all melted."

Sam paled, and shuddered, "Master please..., forgive me..."

"No, boy. Don't you know boy,I was expected you will greet me with your good behavior, but what I got, a spoiled little slave. Thank you very much, Sam," as he leaved the boy tortured by the ice.

Sam bit his lips, he knew he was bad, and he deserved to be punished.

"And don't try to close your legs, or there a whipping for it, ok."

He nodded and closed his eyes as his master walked out and closed the door behind.

John went to the other room where he could watch the boy spent his punishment. And from the big one side mirror wall, John could see how the young boy squirmed difficulty with the coldness through his back. The drug was working now, his cock terribly want to splash out by the erotic feeling sent the wave from behind made the little thing aroused madly, but was hold by the cage. The boy was still on the drugs effect he gave him yesterday. His slave was tortured in both sides, back and front, but yet he looks so beautiful. John smiled satisfied.

He had been lucky in that one of his most beautiful slaves, Sam had been his slave for several years, since the boy was a mere child. Sam wasn't a slave before, but he devoted on him, made him willingly to be his beloved slave. And John loved the tall boy. Sam was cute and beautiful, with his two dimples whenever he smiled, made him seem like an innocent child. John had spared no expense in his education and Sam was cultured and intelligent. His sexual education had been even more expensive, but it had been worth it. He had to castrate Sam after his puberty - all his recent slaves were castrated, as part of being a slave and submission, but by the slave willingness of course, including Sam. It was for marking his property and to reduce slave's sex desire as it was belong to master. And he would frequently inject the hormone replacement therapy- twice a week maximum - to them so his slaves wouldn't be that too lost, and could feel the sex desire sometimes. Probably he was a cruel to his merely young innocent slave like Sam, but Sam was happy and he devoted to his Master, would do anything to please his master. Sam was his favorite, like his own son, and that made him so spoiled. He admitted, he spoiled the boy too much, made the boy still act like a child. He could only sigh with his mistake.

Bobby accompanied him to check the slave. He saw how the young slave struggled difficulty.

"He is too spoiled, Bobby."

Bobby just smiled.

"I think if he has partner, he will learn how to share, and put down his childish."

Bobby looked at his master with disbelieve.

"He had been like your only child, Sir, it will be hard for him.."

"I know..., but it has to be done. I'm tired with his spoiltness..., i love him dearly, but I need him to grow up..."

Bobby just nodded.

After watching his slave a lesson, John went to his office and sat on his desk. He had been thinking, and maybe it's time to do it. Taking his breath, he turned on his 45'' computer screen on the wall from his desk by the remote control. He went straight to his most favorite site, even he hadn't been visit there since he got Sam.

**Juvenile Institution - Auction - Galleries **

John was clicking through the pictures. They are showed boy pictures, age 14 – 17 years old, all races through the America land; white, black, blonde, hispanic, Asia, blonde and brown hair. Most of them had sold, and the rest who hasn't really interested him. No one good for Sam.

He moved to

**Coming Soon - Galleries**

He clicked there, and through the pictures.

Till his eyes spotted to a beautiful boy with the most beautiful eyes he ever had seen. He through the detail, and smiled. Perfect match. This one is for Sam. He looked to the released date … only five days to go. What a perfect time!

He clicked the **BID - **and started bidding.

**TBC **

**I know, it's a bit kinky and harsh, let me know, if this gone too far …. Hehhehee – comments please …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **Homophobic Language, Sexual Abuse/Violence, Emotional Abuse/ Manipulation/ Hurt, Physical Abuse

**ENJOY !**

**Chapter 2**

On another place, another punishing room, a boy was at the same position but not in the same love atmosphere.

Dean eyed Dalton uneasily. It was about all he could do. He was stood in the middle of the floor in an empty room, hands secured to a bar over his head that hung from the ceiling, his feet were likewise secured to the floor, spread apart and he was just wearing his harness and white boxer shorts. It wasn't the most comfortable position to be in but he had a feeling there was worse to come.

He had woken up from yet more dreams of home, his family, happy dreams. Then Dalton had dragged him from his bed, into the shower, and now for his lesson.

Dalton came in carrying a whip, "Are you comfortable, Dean?"

Dean bit his lips, tried not to response.

"What's a mater Dean, cut your tongue?"

Still no response. Dean just wanted to get over this. Even it was a regularly lesson, still Dean did never like it .

Dalton slapped the handle of the whip into his opposite palm.

"This will be a bit harder that our last lesson, Dean, coz, its probably our last lesson, and our last chance to feel your body again."

Dean bit his lips. _'What that's supposed to mean? Was that mean, his time has come. His time for move on to The Auction. _He shivered. No one has told him earlier. Okay he knew he would be sent to the action from the day one he stepped in to this juvenile, but no one ever told him when the exactly date will be. Has it one year he was here? Dean was totally lost track time how long he was here, and when he was due to be released. Nobody will tell him, not until today, Dalton dropping the news.

Dean heard the crack of the whip brought him to reality and seconds later he felt the sting of it across his backside. It wasn't that painful but he flinched with the shock. He closed his eyes, as Dalton sent another lash till he lost count.

The whip danced off of his backside and back, then round to the front, lightly flicking off of his stomach, which was strained taut by the position he was held in. It didn't really hurt, just stung, it was the indignity of the whole situation.

After about a dozen blows Dalton stopped. He had by no means put the full weight of his body behind the whipping and there were only a few fine red lines on Dean's body that would fade in a day.

He flinched harder as Dalton's hand ran over the sore place a second later.

"I'm tracing the welts Dean, nice and red on your smooth skin, it will fade in a day or so, but this boxers hinder the path of the whip," He tore them off leaving Dean naked, "Much better, nice and soft…"

"I'm gonna missed this body Dean, I'm gonna missed this lesson. How lucky that man having you, boy."

Dean stunned and listened.

"Yup, you are sold, from the first day we announced you to the public two days ago. Someone put the bid on you in a second and won you. There a rich man waiting for you on you released day. Congratulation boy, so you don't have to go through the auction."

Dean still didn't response. Auction. Still funny in his ear. He was sold now, to a man. So he is really a slave now.

"And I'm sure, you are gonna be a good slave, boy, cos that will you gonna be for you master. This might what you will receive from your master; the slap, the beating, the whip, if you were a bad , or even if you a good one too. That what you have to face now, the life you made yourself."

Dean closed his eyes as he was recalling how he got into this life, stuck on the juvenile, then sold away. Dean didn't want to remember, as it was totally his mistake, his stupid mistake. He couldn't take it back, he had to live it.

He was alert from his thought as Dalton touched his hips. Dean knew it was part of the lesson. He closed his eyes and stiffened his body. Then there it was, it was no mistaking, he felt something stiff between his butt, pushing deeply into him. His tears rolled down his face, drops flowing down to his chest. He cried, he bit his lower lips and was containing himself from screaming. It was really hurts whenever Dalton did this to him. His hands were holding him on his hips, and sometimes moving to the front. The thrust were turning powerful and forceful as he was eager to reach his peak. Dean was hardly to keep the screams, but he stayed pride.

It seemed eternity till finally Dalton pulled out of Dean.

"Forgive me, Dean. I just want enjoying you for the last time, before you become somebody else's slave."

Dean held his emotion. So he is really a slave now. Dean closed his eyes, as Dalton carried on the lesson for the last time.

***SPNSPN***

Sam kneeled naked, except his collar, beside the couch where master sat on. His head resting on His knee. Sam felt the love as master patted his head softly, then gently pulled him toward his dick. Eagerly with big smiled, Sam took the head inside his mouth and began bathing it with his smooth tongue. Master pushed him down, inch by inch he took Master cock.

His Master started to moan as his young slave working his marvelous job. His soft tongue slathering it with spit as he went it. Finally he reached the bottom, his chin lightly brushing up against his beloved master's balls. He continued licked as Master began to moan quietly.

John started to moan enjoying every minutes of his slave's beautiful art work. Sam begun to work a slow pace up master cock to the head, then all the way back down again, being sure that his tongue was moving all the while The boy was so skill to please his master. Sam kept his lips wrapped tightly around his cock on each time him pushed him head down, thrusting into his throat, faster and faster.

Sam tried to accommodate his master's enjoyment, and the thrust became faster, almost urgent, and it was very clear Master was enjoying what he was doing. Sam cupped the balls and gently massages him, feeling them get hard under his touch. The cocks begun throb and started to feed him! His master's sweet, hut cum filled in his mouth, and tried not spilled out from his lips as he tried to swallowed every drop.

John continued thrusting onto his young self mouth, full released. After he finished he pulled his dick out of his boy's mouth.

Sam let it hang out while John started rubbing his dick on it, occasionally oozing out a delicious drop of precum for the boy to enjoy.

Sam moved down and started running light circles over them with his tongue. Then he sucked them into his mouth, one at a time, running all over them hard with his tongue, soaking them in his saliva, and prompting more moans from his master. Sam felt so gladness, how he could please his master. How much he loved his master.

"Thank you, slave..." John panted in exhausted of pleasure.

"You'are welcome, master," Sam smiled childishly.

John brushed the boys' head, and made him laid his head back on his knee.

"I have a new slave, Sam…," he drop the breaking news that stunned the young boy.

Sam stared blankly as not believing what he just heard. "Slave, master…?"

"Yes. To be your partner."

"Why would I need a partner, Master?"

"Because you are too long to be a single slave. For over 5 years, you've been my only slave. And i want you to share it, and you need a partner to share it."

"I don't need partner, master," he protested.

"Yes, you do, boy."

Sam bit his lips. His lips started to tremble, to realize he might have disappointed his master, and going to replace him.

"Had I make a mistake, Master?" he asked sheepishly in fear.

John looked at the boy, and smiled, "There's no unforgiving mistake you made, boy."

"Then you mad at me?" he stated.

John sighed, "No, i don't mad at you, Sam."

"Am i getting you bored?"

"Not at all, boy, you never bored me..." John cupped the boy chin gently.

"Am I going to be replaced?"

"Never in millions year. You'll be my favorite slave."

"Then why?"

"Because i want you to share, boy.

Sam even bit his lips.

"Share you…?" he asked fearfully.

John had to smile. "Everything, Sam. Everything you have with me, I want you to share it to your partner."

Sam pouted his lips.

"I never share things, Master, especially you."

"I know, that's why I want you to do now. I want you to learn how to share."

Sam still pouted his lips

"I don't like share, Master, and I don't share you!"

John surprised with Sam expression. He knew his slave was so spoiled, but this was the way his baby boy acted, even raising his voice on him. He needed to stop it.

Sam noticed his master's changed eyes, and he realized being misbehavior. He timidly drop his eyes,

"Forgive me, master, for being misbehavior. This filthy slave needed to be corrected, please punish me, Master," within kissing his Master's feet in tremble.

"That's why I want you to have a partner, Sam, so you stop for being a spoilt. I love you, but i don't keep a spoilt slave. And now, as you have misbehavior, you really need to be corrected. Now, on four to the punishment room."

With no words, Sam get got four and head to the punishment room.

John just sighed and followed his slave behind.

Once they got on the punishment room, Sam was secured by wrist to the ceiling chained and pulled up, stretching his shoulders. A bar was set on his ankle so his legs were spread far.

Sam was still remained as his master prepared his punishment. He didn't even moan when Master set CB3000 on his eagerly cock. But when Master added a pair of blind contact lenses, he started to squirmed.

"Master, please, no blind spot," he whined like 5 years old. He didn't like of knowing nothing what happened next, and he so scared of the dark! And His Masters knew that!

"Shss, behave Sam, or I'll added your punishment," his Master voice was soft but firm.

Sam sighed hopeless, and let his Master put the blind lenses on his two beautiful eyes.

And he soon was trapped on the darkness. He shivered violently.

"Relax, Sam, relax, I'm here with you, boy, i won't let you alone."

Sam sighed a bit in relieved, then suddenly he jumped as his master pushed a big phallus inside his butt, stretching his arse. He struggled as much as he could to receive that.

John watched his slave reached and struggled as much as he could, but he just wasn't able to get the 10'' plug into his ass. After Sam had dropped it several times, finally somehow he could make it, stayed where it placed. John knew the larger end didn't hurt going in, but gave a lot of unpleasant pressure.

But it was nothing then what he would do next. He took the device and positioning in the slave's back.

"Count it and say thank you, slave."

WHACK!

Semi hard cane landed on the butt made the boy jumped and shuddered.

"One! Thank you, Master!"

WHACK!

"Two! Thank you, Master!" he greeted his teeth for stopping his scream as he landed on his back again

WHACK! Still on same area

"Three! Thank you Master!"

WHACK!

John was constances on the same area, as he didn't want to spread the red line on his baby's smooth beautiful skin, so he focused on the butt. And he knew, as there's big butt still impaled, will made the boy even uncomfortable for each stroke pressing the phallus even deeper.

WHACK !

"Four! thank you, Master!" Sam breathe heavily. He tried to control his breath as the strokes kept continue tortured his butt. And the phallus still throbbing!

While the cane run down on his butt, he couldn't stop to think Master's words the 'Spoilt Slave' over his mind. Did he become a spoiled? Did he have disappointing his Master, for being so spoiled? But if His master had really thought he was spoiled, and should buy a new one, then he was. He had been a spoiled slave. But he couldn't help for being so spoiled. Master loved him very much, and taking care of him so gentle and love. For being Master Winchester's personal slave, he had fulfilled everything he wanted in the world. Being submissive, having a father figure, having the love and careness from someone he never have before, having a good education and fine materials. He loved being Master's slave, and he's willingly to be his slave, receiving his entire Master wanted to do to him and taking the punishment. He just wanted to be Master's favorite slave. And now Master wanted to buy a new one to teach him how to share, so he must be over spoiled, and have really disappointed Master. Making him disappointed was the lasting Sam wants to do. He loved his master very much, and he would do anything to please his master. How he was regretted now to be so bad and being a spoilt brat. Tears started to run.

WHACK! On his arse again, took him to reality

"Five! T…hank you, Master"

WHACK!

"Seven! T…hank you, Master" he was painting, and tears even faster. Not only from the pain, but also from the fear Master would kick him out and replaced him with the new one. He didn't want that. He still want to be his Master's beloved Slave.

WACK!

"T…ten! T…thank…y…you.. Master!" he screamed before he could stop it. The strokes were focused on his butt. Couldn't think he can take another strokes.

"Master, please..., no more ...,"he tears.

"There's no more, Sam. It's done."

Sam sighed relieved. "Thank you, Master, for correcting this filthy behavior," tried to keep his head up.

John scanned the boy. Sam's buttocks were covered in fine red lines that would fade in a day or two a couple of the welts oozed blood. And he saw the boy's cheeks were wet from crying.

He cupped the face, and wiped the tears.

"What this tears for, Sam?"

"For being bad, Master. I'd been a bad slave for you."

John sighed, "You are not a bad slave, Sam, you just spoiled, and I don't want you to be so spoilted.  
"I promise, i won't be spoilt, Master."

John nodded, "I know. That's why you need a partner, Sam. And whether you like it or not, i'm gonna buy it."

"As you wish, Master, i will love to have partner, Master."

John nodded, "Good," then kiss those tremble lips.

"How's your butt, slave?"

"Hurts, Master," he whined.

"I know. That will remind your position that you are my slave, Sam. And for that too, I'll keep that blind lens over your eyes for couple days."

Sam shivered, being in the dark was scared him so much, but maybe this was part of his punishment, and he couldn't protested.

"Don't worry, I'll be right by your side, you never be alone. You trust me, Sam?"

"Yes, Master, I trust you with all my heart" he replayed timidly. "Thank you for correcting my bad behavior."

John nodded, then kissed the boy's forehead.

He then released all the shackles, except the butt plugged, the cage and the blind lens.

Sam slumped on the master's arms of love. Carefully, John picked up the boy.

"Thank you, Master."

"You are welcome, slave. We gonna take your partner home tomorrow," he replayed.

"Yes, master."

John nodded, "Thankyou," and kissed the boy's forehead before took him to his room.

**TBC**

**Soooo? Please review ….. **


	3. Chapter 3

Heya, I'm back, not sure weather I continue this stuff or not. But let's have a try again.

Still no beta here, so be bare …

ENJOY – and hope you like it

**Previous **

_Sam shivered, being in the dark was scared him so much, but maybe this was part of his punishment, and he couldn't protested._

"_Don't wory, i'll be right by your side, you never be alone. You trust me, Sam?"_

"_Yes, Master, i trust you with all my heart" he replayed timidly. "Thank you for correcting my bad behavior."_

_John nodded, then kissed the boy's forehead. _

_He then released all the sackles, except the buttplugged, the cage and the blindlens. _

_Sam slumped on the his master's arms of love. Carefully, John picked up the boy._

"_Thank you, Master."_

"_You are welcome, slave__. We gonna take your partner home tomorrow,__" he replayed__._

"_Yes, master."_

_John nodded, "Thankyou," and kissed the boy's forehead__before __took __him__ to his room._

**Chapter 3**

It was early the morning of the Presentation to his Master, and he wanted Dean well prepared. He had been surprised that Dean hadn't shown revulsion towards him, but then again he had been pumped full of the drug. He was able to speak but not much more. It will good for The Master, so he wouldn't know how tough the boy was. It needed a long journey to break the boy and accepted he was a slave now by the horrible system. Dalton hoped the master would just think he was a typical thick dumb brown slave and not realize how heavily doped up he was.

"OK is he ready?" Dalton caught his breath in surprise. Dean was wearing the regulation white vest and shorts and looked stunning. His skin shone a soft golden colour and his hair was the colour of sunripened corn. "More than ready, your Master wouldn't regret having you, boy."

***SPNSPNSPN*****

Sam woke up in jolt as the electronic wave through his neck. He was still trapped in the darkness, yet he felt soft and cozy on his back, he knew he was on Master's bed room, after a party last night. Master injected him the hormone replacement, so he could respond Master touch. The drug would stay for a week. Then hear the "swish" should in the air just moments before a crop lashed across the inside of his thighs. The sting was incredible!

The crop came down again and again. This hands was very exact in the placement and it wasn't long before every inch of his thighs were on fire. He heard the crop drop on the bed. He closed his eyes under the blind-lens, and waited. He didn't have to wait long. A warm touch wrapping his shoulder.

"I let you to respond my touch, slave. Make me happy."

An instant he know it's Master's, and had to let Him doing his work.

Then Master kissed and petting him. While Master searched deep into his mouth with His tongue His big right hand took hold of his nipples. He took a firm hold. He worked the breast as if He was working up bread dough. He was kneading his nipples, and played with the rings, pulled them making him aroused. His cock started to bulge, but was held by the cage. With ever movement of His fingers the tip of His nipples was brushing against the palm of His hand. Sam slipped a whimper for stimulate nipples, and expected for the punishment. But nothing happened.

Sam responded were very noticeable for His command. The kneading of his breast as His palm rubbed lightly across his tender nipples was making his nipples very hard. Like little pebbles. These small projections from his body were not only hard as rocks, but they were also stretching out the skin as they pointed his breast towards the ceiling as if they had been sharpened by a pencil sharpener. In addition to these reactions He was getting wet. Very wet. His cock bulging, trying to escape the carriage prison.

Then he smelled his familiar master's pride. Eagerly Sam took it to his mouth, wrapped in his lips tight. It felt great, so warm and hard in his mouth, the taste was so good, salty. Master stuck it in few inches then went nice and slow, back and forth, coming out till his mouth was just over the tip, then plunging in again. Just the way he liked it, nice and slow, so the blowjob took a while, and so he cummed longer. Master continued at that pace for several minutes then slowly began working his way deeper. It did long till he released and pulled out his dick in satisfied.

"Thank you, slave."

"My pleasure, Master."

"Get ready, boy, we are going to take you partner, bringing him home."

"Cool!" with a bit excitement. Somehow he was curious about his new partner. Especially after Master had promised him last night, that he will still be Master's favorite, Master's golden boy, unreplaced. "Master..."

"Yes, Sam ?"

"Can I get the blind-eyes off?" he sounded like a child.

"No, Sam, I have no plan to off that from you in several days."

Sam gulped. "But how can i see my future partner?"

"You won't, boy. It will be your surprise present."

Sam bit his lips.

"Then how can I get to know him, or even like him?"

"I'm sure you gonna like and love him, even you have not see him, because I'll chosse the best for you. You do trust me, don't you slave?"

"Yes, Master, I do trust you with my life. Thank you, Master."

"Ok, now, get up,and started to clean."

Sam nodded, and rose from the bed. Even he was blind- eyes, he still recoginized where the bathroom, and tried his best to get clean, he didn't want to dissapointed his Master anymore.

As the boy was ready, John inspected him. Sam was still naked, part of, collar, buttplug, nipple rings, and blind-eyes.

"Very nice, boy," John so pleased. He then put a leash on the collar and took Sam 's hands to place the matching cuffs on his wrists. Next were the ankle cuffs. Everything matched.

"Okay, shall we be on our way?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, Master."

And John took the leash and lead him out gentle where his Limo had waiting.

Sam was set to the floor on the Limo. He was kneeled on the floor and his collar leash were attached to an iron in floor, so his head down and his ass up in the air. The red lines on the boy's buttock were still vivid, aroused him a bit. John amused the boy's look. No matter what or how good looking his new slave will, Sam will be his favorite slave. He sighed the commanded to drive to the auction.

***SPNSPNSPN*****

Dean stood as ordered in the little cubicle Dalton had been given. He felt weary, as if he wasn't really there. He was cold in the chilly chamber not realizing it was to make his nipples stand out. He was waiting. He waited his Master to come. He wondered what His Master would like.

**SPN**

"Hello, Mr. Dalton, I'm Sir John Winchester's Assistant, I'm here for the slave number JVSM1828. Mr. Winchester would like to see his boy."

Dalton surprised to meet two men with one has most warm eyes, and the other- the taller- have stern but warm looked, that supposed to be Mr. Winchester himself. He looked the master. This man wasn't the typical slave buyer. He was interested for himself, not for a brothel or business. He could see that, the slave he bought would be a pet, but he could be willing to spend big money. Not like he imagined before.

Dalton greeted the man and with fake polite smile.

"Ah, yes, do you have the bidding received?"

"Yes, here…"

Dalton check the bidding documents, "Right, JVSM1828 for Mr. Winchester. You may take a look the boy , please this way ….," as he lead the two men to his cubicle.

Dean jumped as the cubicle's door was opened. Dalton came with a tall man with him. Dean's drop his head immediately. So it's him? His master has come, the one who has bought him. Dean stayed silent in nervous.

John gasped with the young beautiful figure before him. He was stunning, thick brown hair, golden tanned skin and wide hazel green eyes. Just like on the picture. Well, at least they said the truth. The boy stood submissively beside the seller, hands clasped in front of him, gazing at the floor

He approached the boy closer.

"Hi son…what's your name?" he knew the boy has a name not only a number 'JVSM1828'

The boy kept his eyes on the floor, "Dean, sir…" daren't look up.

John reached under his chin and felt the boy shivered. He raised the boy's head gently.

Kind eyes met Dean's eyes.

"I like to see who I'm talking to, Dean, don't be scared…"

The boy had amazing hazel green eyes, although they were very unfocused, and trying to look away from him.

John studied him. Captivated by his beauty, then he turned to Dalton,

"You telling the the truth about the detail of him,"

"Hell, we sell what we sell,"

John nodded. "What else do I need to know about him?"

"Free born spent one year on the juvenile, just moved in to the compound last week. 6'1, intelligent, excellent condition, I have all his certificates."

"Fine…, I'll take him home." He called Bobby over.

"Bobby, Dean here is ready for home."

Bobby's heart sank as he looked at Dean, the kid was obviously drugged to the heavens, a very risky bet. However he made the right noises and when they left the cubicle dragged John off for a coffee – hoping to talk some sense into him…

"John, for some reason they've got the kid sedated to hell or some mind control drug."

"I had noticed…"

"Well it's to hide something, the kids probably dangerous, he never said why he was put on the juvenile at that age anyway…"

"John, he'd be perfect for Sam …"

"Oh yes, when whatever they've got him on wears off he could be a psycho killed, he's from the juvenile institution, remember? Young criminal there. Or do you intend to keep him half gone all the time."

"No I don't, you know me better than that. And I don't think he's dangerous. Scared, lonely maybe, but not dangerous."

Bobby sighed – John was fascinated by the kid.

"I want him Bobby, something tells me I need him, and he needs me, and the boys… I can't explain…" John had seen past the blank gaze, the fear and hopelessness, the spirit, the barely held back tears.

"You're crazy…, and $75,000,for that boy, it's a hell of crazy," Bobby was shaken out of his usual cool.

"I don't care what he costs, I want him, so lets see what they'll take…"

Bobby followed John, shaking his head, more money than sense. He had the feeling John was buying them a lot of trouble.

John signed the form, and handed over a check that written $75,00O, he heard and chose to ignore Bobby's sharp intake of breath. He realized himself he had paid well over the odds, probably been had but he didn't care. He wanted the young boy.

Dalton was ecstatic, the fool in front of him had paid 75,000 credits, for a slave who would, when no longer drugged, would fight him all the way. Still the guy looked as if he could afford it, expensive designer clothes and the quiet confidence that money seemed to give people.

"Right then Mr. Winchester, slave 'JVSM1828' is yours, no refunds …"

"You mean Dean," John kept his voice quiet.

"Yes Dean, are you taking him now or do you want him delivered?"

"I'll take him now," John didn't like the man in front of him, and he had no wish to leave Dean with him any longer.

"OK, you get what you see, Dean plus harness belt and collar. If you bring your transport round the back."

John turned to Bobby, "I'll get the car, you go with him for Dean…" his distrust was unspoken and obvious

Bobby nodded, "OK."

**SPN**

Dean was sat on the bunk, he looked confused. Dalton was back with a small dark haired man who he had seen earlier…

"Right then Dean, you ready to go now, get up…"

Dean did as bid, his mind was asking a thousand questions but his mouth couldn't articulate one of them. He offered no resistance as Dalton bound his hands behind his back

"That won't be necessary," Bobby spoke up

"I'm afraid it's the auction law, all slaves must be securely bound, you can free him once you are on your way – if you want."

Bobby gave him a curt nod and gently touched Dean's arm, "Come on lad, Mr. Winchester had waiting…"

Dean showed no surprise at the Limo, he showed no reaction what so ever. He had guessed someone with money had bought him. Mr. Winchester was behind the wheel, he gave Dean a friendly smile…

Mr. Bobby led him in. And to his horror, there's a young men, naked and collared, kneeled on his feet chained to the floor. His ass was on the air, and there's vivid red lines covered his butt. Was he a slave too? It paled him, so this is how he gonna be, chained and collared, not mention being beaten?

"Master, is here yet..?" an excitement voice came from the captured boy, jumped him.

"Yes, Sam , he is here," a soft voice came answered.

"What his name, Master?"

"Hold your excitement, boy, we can do that at home, don't make me blindeyes you even longer."

"Yes Master," and drop his head down.

Dean shivered to watch how submissive this slave to his master. He shivered violently and wanted to cry.

"What's matter, boy?"

"Nothing, Sir," he timidly answered with the head down.

John noticed the shivered through Dean's body by the sight of Sam .

"Don't worry about him, Dean, he won't bite," as he petted the kneeled boy like to a good dog. "And he was a bit naughty earlier, but you don't to worry, he's a fine boy."

Dean even shivered, wanted to scream, for the life he's going to have, gonna be like that boy. But the drugged soothed him to scream and limped his muscle.

"Just relax you're gonna be fine, and you will not be hurted," John soothed him as he noticed Dean discomfort.

Dean didn't response, busy with his mind.

Bobby watched them in sympathy, and sighed, _'This gonna be long road…'_ he started to read through Dean's papers.

"I'm trying to find the code to get these bindings off of his wrists."

John smiled, Bobby hadn't wanted him to buy Dean but he knew he would be good to the lad. The first thing John wanted to do for Dean was to get a doctor and find out what they'd given him.

Bobby freed Dean's wrists, "That'll feel better," he tutted as he lifted Dean's vest and saw the harness. "As soon as we get home that can come off too,"

Dean should have felt elated, but the drugs stopped that, any feeling that got past their effects was fear at his fate.

They seemed kind but they had bought him for sex, Mr. Winchester's personal pleasure, and there's a slave on his feet with the head down. He wondered when will the older man would want to fuck him, he knew he would, that was why he had been purchased. He shivered even involuntarily.

"Are you cold lad?"

Dean was about to say no when he realized he was, "A little sir."

Bobby looked at him; he was clad only in the thin cotton vest and shorts. He reached down and found a soft blanket, wrapping it over Dean, "That'll help, it's quite a drive home I'm afraid"

Dean nodded; snuggling down, wishing he could just escape the fuzziness in his head, with a quite little whimper he closed his eyes.

Bobby smiled at him, "Poor little bugger."

**TBC**

**Soooo ? What do you say ? Should I continue ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Right here there chapter 4 **

**ENJOY – and hope you like it .**

**Still no beta though hehheheehe**

**Previously :**

_They seemed kind but they had bought him for sex, Mr. Winchester's personal pleasure, and there's a slave on his feet with the head down. He wondered when will the older man would want to fuck him, he knew he would, that was why he had been purchased. He shivered even involuntarily._

_"Are you cold lad?"_

_Dean was about to say no when he realized he was, "A little sir."_

_Bobby looked at him; he was clad only in the thin cotton vest and shorts. He reached down and found a soft blanket, wrapping it over Dean, "That'll help, its quite a drive home I'm afraid"_

_Dean nodded; snuggling down, wishing he could just escape the fuzziness in his head, with a quite little whimper he closed his eyes._

_Bobby smiled at him, "Poor little bugger."_

**Chapter 4**

Dean lost track of time as he fell into a light doze that lessened the nausea,

"Dean…"  
He opened his eyes. Sir Bobby was smiling at him, "We're here lad…"

Dean wriggled from underneath the blanket and noticed, the young slave had already out. Then somehow got to his feet and out of the car. It was parked in front of a large house but he was too tired and weary to take notice. But he didn't missed with the standing young slave. He was full in chasity, even not as him. This young slave wearing ring nipples and was attached to his collar. His hands were bound in back. Dean's heart stopped beating.

"Welcome to your new home, Dean," John was smiling at him too distracted his thought, "I hope you'll be happy here.

"Bobby, take Dean to Joshua, let him give him a room, and tell him to sort him some clothes. Also I'd like a doctor to check Dean out, particularly whatever they've injected him with."

"OK."  
"I'll come and see you later Dean. C'mon, Sam, I will let you get to know Dean when he's more settled…," as he tugged the young slave with him.

**SPN**

Bobby led Dean into a small annexes built onto the house, they were greeted by a big thickset man with close cropped dark hair, This was Joshua, the slave master.

"So John was successful?" Joshua ran intense eyes over the small guy, "Who's this then, Bobby?"  
"This is Dean, Dean this is Joshua, our slave master."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise, Joshua smiled, "Not what you expected? Thought I'd be wielding a whip? It's my job to look after all of John's slaves, make sure they're healthy and happy"

Dean let out the breath he'd held since the mention of whips.

Joshua didn't miss his reaction or the fact he had been drugged, but he said nothing. Bobby and John had surely picked up on that one.

"Joshua, John says get Dean a room, on his own at the minute, find him some clothes, and get a doctor to check him out. As you've probably guessed they've given him something. John wants to know what… Oh and he's got a slave belt o n that needs to come off."

"What about his collar…?"

"Replace it with one of ours."

"OK. Come with me Dean," the boy was too submissive for Joshua's liking, it had to have been induced through drugs or abuse.

Dean found himself in a bright reception room, Joshua was reading his papers,

"OK Dean, can you take your shirt off?"

Dean did so without blinking, Joshua swore at the cruel harness and wasted no time in getting it off. Dumping it in the nearest waste bin, noticing how Dean relaxed,

"Bet that feels better, kid," Dean nodded. "Right I'll replace the collar,"

Dean froze as the man took off the stiff leather binding and replaced it with a softer, narrower band. Dean swallowed convulsively but to tell the truth hardly knew the item was in place.

"Now, Bobby's sent for the doctor. I doubt he'll be long as we pay through the nose for it but you're not an emergency either. So I'll show you to your room and get you some clothes. You can have a shower if you want,"

Dean looked round the room in amazement, it was small and plain but after his cubicle at the compound it was luxury, there was a proper bed. He looked at Joshua,

"Is this for me…?"

"Sure, you may be put to share later but only with someone you like, usually all our slaves have their own rooms, the toilet and shower's through there…" He opened a door, "Water's always hot, so why don't you take a shower. I bet the auction's made you feel dirty…" he knew how the slaves minds worked, especially those not used to slavery "When the doctor's seen you I'll bring you some food. there's a robe behind your door, I'll bring the clothes…"

Dean nodded.

Joshua gave him a quick half smile and bustled off.

Dean realised he hadn't locked the door but he was still too drugged to think of escape, and the shower was calling him.

***SPN***

"When will I meet him, Master?" Sam tried to hold his excitement. It's like waiting for unwrapped the birthday present.

"Soon, after he get more settled. After he's free from the drugs."

Sam stunned. "They drugged him, Sir? Why?"

"Could be to more sub massive. He was born free, and taken against his will for paying the debt."

Sam heart felt with the story. He might be born free but he was willingly to be a slave, especially to be Mr. Winchester's slave.

"Is he still virgin, Master?"

"I don't think so, Love."

"Owh.

"Is he beautiful, Master?"

"Very beautiful, Sam, and so fragile at the moment. And I want you to nice with him, and take it slowly, see him as you own brother."

"I will, Sir."

"Good, boy, now stay in your room. I'll take your blind eyes off just before you meet him."

"Thank you, Sir."

***SPNSPSN***

Dean let the hot water run over him. It was a wonderful feeling, hard to believe something so simple as hot water could make him feel better. His mind was still so fuzzy though. He could remember things.

When he was dry, he put on the robe and lay on the bed. He felt so tired, weary exhausted, his eyes closed.

When he opened them Joshua was stood looking at him, he jumped so hard he nearly fell off of the bed.

"Easy Dean, I did knock but you must have been asleep, the doctor's here, can he examine you?"  
"I'm a slave, I have no say, Sir,"

Joshua bit his lip and decided on silence, he ushered the doctor in.

Joshua listened to the doctor. Dean showed a light of physical abuse, but nothing serious. The brand and tattoo were good and cleaned, so the papers were true. The man thought he had been given large doses of some kind of sedating mind control drug.

"Will there be any side effects?"

"Shouldn't be, they're commonly used, he might be a bit sick and drowsy for a couple of days that's all. Keep him warm and feed him. My main worry is what the drugs were given him for what they were trying to hide, keep an eye on him."

"Oh I will…" Joshua was worried too, he had a feeling Dean wasn't what he appeared.

Joshua watched Dean sleep uneasily, he had made excuses to be around the new young slave. After the doctor had gone he had taken some dinner into Dean but the boy had eaten very little.

"Don't you like the food Dean?"

"Yes sir, I'm just not hungry, I feel a little sick…"

"That's the side effects of the drugs Dean. Do you know why they gave them to you?"

"To make me more , amenable…"

Joshua's heart sank, "Why? Are you a fighter, Dean ? I hope you are not a little trouble maker, in there."

Dean shook his head, not that he could remember.

"I… I can't really remember… "

"Don't worry about it Dean, wait till the drugs are out of your system, it might be a bit clearer then."

Dean nodded sadly, he wasn't sure he wanted it to be clearer – he felt sure he would remember things he didn't want to.

Joshua tried to make conversation, he never thought of himself as a typical slave master. To him they were his charges and he tried to get to know them as people. But Dean was obviously very sleepy and in the end Joshua let him sleep, watching as he tossed and turned.

Joshua had reservations about Dean, he had briefly read the paperwork, it said Dean was taken into juvenile cause of breaking the store, and accidently hurt an officer, nothing more. But he was uneasy when anyone `became' a slave at Dean's age. It had taken him a long while to understand Sam. Sam was great though, a really good pleasure slave. But would he have been that good if he'd have been taken into an abusive household? Or taken against his will? The doctor had told him Dean had several physically abused, to make him submit and some of them were more cruel than a beating. He was worried about the young brown.

He voiced that fear to John as the older man came to see Dean as promised that night.

"John, don't take this wrong but I think we'll have problems with Dean,"

"Why?"  
"They were giving him a very strong combination sedative/mind control drug. The doctor says it looks like it had only just been introduced into his system, at the maximum dose his body could tolerate."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, Joshua,"

"His time on juvenile is up, so he has moved to the auction, pretty damned quick. I guess they'd been trying to tight him. Probably he was a little rebel- a little criminal there. So the used other methods…"

John nodded – Joshua was a lot brighter than people would have thought

"So I don't think he's broken at all, although you and I hate that expression. I think he's resisting slavery as much now as when he was first enslaved, or will be when the drug wears off,"

"Which will be?"

"In a couple of day. I think he's in some kind of withdrawal phase now… he's very sleepy and not eating much"

"Make sure you look after him well, and try to ease his discomfort. When his mind's his own we will look at working on his acceptance, educating him"

"It won't be easy ,"

"I didn't say it would, we educated Sam."

"Sam wanted it."

"And maybe Dean will too, he just probably doesn't know what `it' is yet… or what he wants"

"You're sure you want to keep him"

John gave Joshua a look that sent shivers down the bigger man's spine

"Yes I do… As soon as I saw him I felt I had to have him…for Sam. I feel it… A little setback now is nothing"

"If you're sure. Are you going to see him now?"

"I was going to…"

"Only you can sit with him whilst I get him some clothes… he's smaller than Sam, so I had too looking a new shirt for him"

John nodded. He sat on the chair in the small room and watched Dean. The boy was asleep and he didn't want to wake him, so he stayed quiet, occasionally pulling the duvet back over the boy as he tossed it off in the restless sleep.

He looked at Dean. The boy was perfect, beautiful sensitive feature, lovely thick brown hair, smooth tanned skin. One leg was sticking out of the duvet; it was muscular and well shaped. John felt a tremor flow through him at the thought of that leg wrapped round Sam. How well he would contrast with the small dark haired boy. Dean's hair was more brown than Sam's. He had less body hair, his eyes were a deeper green hazel, the two of them together would make an awesome sight. But he didn't want to rush Dean, scare him so the interaction would have to happen at its own pace, maybe Sam could guide Dean.

Joshua came in with an armful of clothes.

"Some of them were Sam's when he was a little younger, they should fit him"

"As soon as he's able, take him for new ones."

"OK. How's he doing…?"

"Hasn't woken, but seems a bit restless"

"He's bound to be, its all new and frightening, not to mention that shit they've given him must make him feel crap…"

He saw John's anxious expression, "He'll be OK John, we'll get him there,"

"I know. Look, I'll leave him to sleep, let me know when he's over the drugs. I'll come and talk to him then."

"Will do boss…"

"And I think you should switch on the monitoring camera in this room… just to be on the safe side…"

All the rooms in the annexe, indeed in the house were fitted so they could be monitored but John never used the ones in the slave's rooms – believing that even slaves should have some privacy, but this was an exception.

"OK… I'll do that!" Joshua didn't question the decision; he saw the logic in it.

John went.

Joshua busied himself folding the clothes and putting them away, every so often looking at the small figure in the bed. Joshua could see where John was coming from, the young man was stunning, he just hoped it would work

**2 days later.**

"He's clean of the drug now," Joshua was stood in front of John.

"And how is he?"

"Have a look," Joshua flicked a switch and the screen showed Dean, laid on his bed staring into space.

"All he does is shower and go to the gym with me, hardly speaks, doesn't want to eat."

"Has he mentioned his previous life?"

"No. I'm worried."

John was too, "I have a business meeting but I'll be back early evening. I'll come and talk to him…"

***SPNSP***

Joshua looked at Dean, "Mr. Winchester is coming to see you tonight."

There was no response but the deep hazel eyes were most with unshed tears, Joshua wanted to hold the boy, let him cry but there was a barrier, he left the room.

Dean was going over things in his mind once more, he dozed off.

And was awake a short time later, panting in fear, and self loathing. The dreams had been vivid, and with a flash he remembered everything. Being strapped down on the table, and Dalton pushed him, buried inside. It hurt ! And now he would the live like that. He remembered Sir Joshua's words,_ `Mr. Winchester is coming to see you tonight' _

His master, it was obvious what he was coming for, he was going to fuck him, just what Dalton did. No doubt, he was bought for that, Sex Slave. He groaned, it was his worst fears come to life.

He got up and vomited into the toilet, seeing him in the mirror he retched again, Dean felt the panic building up inside him, he didn't want that life. He wanted his normal life back!

Hesitantly he tried the door, it was unlocked as always. Not knowing where he was going or what he was really doing Dean stepped out, the hallway was empty.

The main door was unlocked too, carefully Dean slipped out, heading towards the boundary fence, and his last chance at freedom...

**TBC**

**Sooooo, should I continue …. ? please review …. hehehehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the chapter 5. Thankyou to anyone who has like and favorite, and follow this one eehehehehe, love it so much. **

**Still no Beta hheheehehehe**

**Well ENJOY and Hope you still like it !**

**Previous :**

_Dean was going over things in his mind once more, he dozed off._

_And was awake a short time later, panting in fear, and self loathing. The dreams had been vivid, and with a flash he remembered everything._

_Being strapped down on the table, and Dalton pushed him, buried inside. It hurt ! And now he would the live like that. He remembered Sir Joshua's words,__ `Mr. Winchester is coming to see you tonight' _

_His master, it was obvious what he was coming for, he was going to fuck him, just what Dalton didnt. No doubt, he was bought for that, Sex Slave. He groaned, it was his worst fears come to life._

_He got up and vomited into the toilet, seeing him in the mirror he retched again, Dean felt the panic building up inside him, he didn't want that life. He wanted his normal life back!_

_Hesitantly he tried the door, it was unlocked as always. Not knowing where he was going or what he was really doing Dean stepped out, the hallway was empty._

_The main door was unlocked too, carefully Dean slipped out, heading towards the boundary fence, and his last chance at freedom..._

**Chapter 5**

He through the hall that furnished with elegant painting on the wall. He tried to ignore and straight finding the main gate.

And it was there! Marveously, Dean could reach the gate trough the backyard, and it was there, opened wide! Dean smiled releaved. But then sudenly, something hold him back. Something relized him in fear. Hit heart beating widely and he was strapped his panic. No, he couldn't go home, he couldn't come back to his family. He has disgrace his family. He's breaking the laws He's criminals. His family hated him. He's a slave now. He was not their son again, and to remember what he had been trough this year, how he had been humiliated and raped on the institution, he felt so dirty. No way they want to accept him back. He was not their family again. He had no family now, no one ever wanted him now, he was alone.

He sunked in pain. Tears falls down, heart breaking, couldn't even move his legs. Where would he go, he no place to run

**SPN**

Bobby looked up to his watch and showed its 4 pm and he probabely could offer Dean some leasure. John has one big gymnastic room where all the slave could exersice. There's two swimming pool, indoor and out door, probably the indoor more like jacuzi and steam pool for the slaves. And there a game room, where the slaves could play all video games they favored. No wonder Sam would spent in there as he was a maniac video games. John loved so much his slaves, and would do anything to make his slave happy bu also so strict to keep his slave knew his place as a slave. Sam was happy here, and hopefully as also Dean will be. Its not always that bad being a slave as long John who owned them. Dean will be happy here.

Bobby heart thudded as he saw Dean door's room was open .

"Dean, son ...," he come inside and sank as the room was completely neat empty. The bed was untouched.

He peered to the bathroom, expecting Dean was there. But empty.

He check the closet. The clothes still there. One mind through his head.

"Shit, he run away,'" he burst out and headed to monitor room.

Joshua jumped when Bobby burst in to the monitor room in paled, while he was on supervising the monitor.

"Let me see all the cameras,"

"What, what is it?" Joshua opened all the cctv monitor. They had 20 monitors covering the wall.

"Dean's missing," he could only say that and eyes watched all monitors.

"The new slave? You are screwd, Bobby," with eyeing the monitors.

"I know," never left the monitor from his sight, searching where the boy might be.

But no where to be found. Dean was missing. He ran away.

"Oh, Lord, John will be so pissed," he run his finger through his hair as he couldn't find Dean.

"There!" Joshua pointed the 20th monitor on the corner of the wall.

"Where's the camera is that?"

"Main gate through the backyard."

"Fool boy!" He was ready to fly out to cheas the boy.

"Wait, what he's doing," Joshua took a look at him.

Both Bobby and Joshua watched the young lad, just sit on the grass right in front of the opened gate. He sat only 5 meters from the gate, he just sat. His eyes was blank staring out the outer side of the gate.

Bobby sunked in emphaty. Dean was attempted to run, but something hold him, "Oh, boy..."

"C'mon let's get him, before he changes his mind," Joshua went out then followed by Bobby.

**SPN***

Dean sat on grass, starring tin pain o the other world aside of the gate. Its free world, the one couldn't have again. He didn't have that freedom again. He's not supposed to go passed the gate. He should stay, to the place he should belong. Tears still run dry on his cheek.

Then he jump of the growling machine sound. That must the slave guards. They were picking him. And now he felt the nervous with heart started to beat fast. He wasn't fool, there must be a punishment for his action. Attempted to run, and he knew there would be an harsh punishment for the runaway slave, could be death penalty. Danton and Welling taught that, so no one ever attempt to run on the compound. So as well as here. He had to accept that, achieving all the punishment. What could he do? He was just a slave, slave was only to obey and get the punishment if you were bad.

Dean tried to calm and steady as the jip stop beside him. Master Bobby jump out. He rushly wipe his wet cheek.

"Dean ...," Bobby called him carefully.

Dean looked at him pulled out his wrist to him, just to make him stunned. And what make Bobby feel the pain, Dean was so pale, eyes red and blank.

"What's that for, boy?" he asked gently.

Dean bit his lips in confused, "Don't you have to cuff me Sir?"

Bobby had to sigh.

"Yes, I have to cuff you if you were bad, Dean."

"I'd been bad, Sir."

"On what? Trying to escape?"

Dean bite his lips.

"Did you attempted to run away, son?"

Dean went silent to 'son' call for him. Felt so good to hear. But he was a master not a father.  
"I was..," he replied softly in ashamed.

Bobby sighed, "Well, as long as you don't pass the gate, you aren't run away boy."  
Dean bit his lips.

"What happened, son?"

Dean looked back to the gate.

"I was scared."

"Scared"

"I'm scared of this new life. I wanted to run, back to my family, but I couldn't. I have disgrace them. I'm a criminal and a slave now, I couldn't come back to them," tears run again.

Bobby heart melted for the boy, yes for the boy who was put on the juvenile and become a slave by force, it must be so horrible. No matter what he's done, Dean was just a boy.

"Dean, I know you are scared, scared for this new life of what you are now, I feel sorry for you, son, but you can't change it. We are your family now. You belong here now, Dean"

Dean went silent. Tears even runs dry. His chest was hurt, but master was right, this is where he should belong, he was a slave now, and was bought by a master, so this is his place now, he belong here.

Bobby waited a while for the boy reacted, but none come, and still breaking down,

"Come, Dean, let's get back to your room," he asked gently.

Dean looked to Bobby, "no cuff?"

"You want to be cuffed, boy?"

Dean didn't answer.

"No, no cuff, Dean, coz for me you were not doing bad thing."

"I'm I going to be punished?"

Bobby sighe, "I won't lie, Mr. Winchester won't let you alone on this. There will be a lesson for this."

Dean went pale. He knew there would be a punishment.

Bobby saw the pale face over the kid's face,

"But don't worry, John was not a mean Master, he knew how to treat his slave well, and he wouldn't hurt you, boy," Bobby wished he said was true, cos he really don't know what would John do on the boy for attempting to run. But hopefully will not so harsh, the boy had been hurt already.

"Come, Dean." Bobby gently reached Dean arms and lead him to jip.

Dean timidly walked to the Jip with head down, he had no guts to meet Master Joshuan, the slave guard.

It had scaring him by looking his big and tall body.

Silently he went in the jip and sat mute. He had ready for what might come ahead.

Dean kept silent as they lead him back to his room

"You alright?" Bobby asked attentionly.

Dean bit his lip to be asked if he's alright.

"Yes, Sir, I'm fine, thankyou for asking," he replied still head down.

"Good, now you better go rest. You look pale, Dean, and we didn't want you to get sick. A couple hours of sleep would be good for you."

Dean went silent a while, and nooded, "thank you, Sir." And hesitately climb up to the bed and laid his body there.

"Don't worry Dean, everything gonna be alright."

Dean stunned how Master Bobby was so kind to him, but he didn't say anywords. He kept silent then closed his eyes, tried to get sleep as the order.

Bobby sighed as watching the poor lad drifted to sleep. With the last sight, assuring the boy will be sleep in couple hours, he walked out then closed the door and locked it, he wouldn't take the risk of missing the boy again, even he looked so breaking state now.

In the right time, he heard the car came in on the driveway. John had home

**SPNSPN***

John walked in to the mansion. He just come back from another million deal contract just to increase his property, and he satisfied. Now he couldn't wait to see his slaves. Having them just like having child, and probably this was what's like to have a chiled, can't wait to leave his kids even for a day, especially when he has the new one; Dean. He couldn't wait to see his new property as Bobby said, the had ready to meet him. But first of all, he need to see his beloved slave.

John smiled pleasently as seeing the boy curled silently on his cage seemed sleeping. Still naked, wearing chasisty, and still blind folded. John had to put Sam on the cage as last night the boy was too exciting on serving him. Not that John didn't like it, coz hell, he loved it so much, the boy was trully skilled on pleasing him, but sometimes Sam was too overskilled even he had castrated him, and that why John need to control him by putting him on his cage for a whole day, no permit to release himself. The caged was placed on the main hall of his mansion, so everyone could see him. But who hasn't see him naked in this house ?

John pulled out his remote from his sack and pushed the botton.

A midlevel electric was sent to Sam collar, made the boy jumped in shock. His head was bumped to the cieling cage that only have 1m of height and forced him to stay sit.

"Master...?" Sam called with hoarsh voice.

John pressed the botton once again, made him jerk in pain and shut.

John waited for a while, watching the blindfolded slave sat with head down.

He unlocked the cage, and brushed Sam hair, petting him with love.

Sam eagerly responsed, finding the Master hand for kiss it.

"How my slave today? Had been a good boy?"

Sam responsed it with nodded.

"Good. Have release your self today?"

Sam shook his head.

John check the boy bladder, and yes it felt little big, and full of water.

"Do you need to release, boy?"

Sam nodded wildly.

John smiled and took a big bottle of water.

"Here take them all first and I will let you release your bladder."

Sam eagely took the bottle and drank it all the way, guided by his master. Its just fresh water, and he had so thirsty, but his bladder even felt so full.

Master added another big bottle to drank it.

Sam had to control his bladder to burst out as the pressure of his bladder increased. He needed to pee so bad, but he couldn't let it out without any command.

Sam greeted his teeth as he felt the pain of holding the big amount of his bladder.  
John noticed the boy starting in pain.

"Okay boy, let's get you to the bathroom now," he attached the leash to Sam collar and lead him out from the cage on four.

Walked on four with full bladder almost like an torture. But Sam hold it there.

As the reach the bathroom, John commanded the boy to sit on the cold tile facing the wall.  
John walked to door and waited there

"Now release them boy ..." He commanded

And with one gush, Sam released all his urine, emptying his bladder. His head jerk out in pain, as the cock still in cage couldn't spread free.

John watched the boy from behind. How beautiful those back, white, wide and muscular. And to see the mimic of the boy on realeasing the bladder but hold up by the cage, made Him arroused. But he held it. He wasn't attend to play with the boy now.

John smiled in satisfied.

"Get up, boy, clean yourself, get dry, and go to your cage in my room. You may speak now."

There a sighed releaved from the boy.

"Thank you Master."

With that John leave the boy, and walked out, ended taking care of the naughty slave.

Bobby was appeared when John got out from the bathroom and headed to his work room

"John,"  
"Bobby, how Dean? I can't wait to see him, has he ready ?" as he got in the room with Bobby followed behind. He opened his paperwork on the table.

"Something had happened this afternoon."

John looked up in attention.

"What? To Dean? What happened?"

"Forgive me, the boy had attempting to run this afternoon"

John drop the paper in shock.

"But not like what we are thinking," Bobby cut him rightaway.

"Okay..." John listening. "

He slipped out from his room as we didn't lock his room."

"Did you chase him?"

"Yes we did, and we found him sat in front of the open main gate."

John stunned, "Sat..?"

"Yes, sat and cried."

John even listened.

"He tried to run away, but stop by realizing he didn't have anyone in the world outside the gate. He knew he was a juvenile boy, a criminal, and now a slave. His family wouldn't have him back.

"He has us."

"And that scared him even more, the new life and new fate that he didn't want to imagine before."

"Being a slave...," John see the point rightaway.

Bobby nodded.

"Where is he now?"

"I told him to get some rest, sleep for couple hours. He is in breaking state, now, John."

John bit his lips. "I can imagine that."

He nodded, "I want to see him after dinner in my room. I'll talk to him and of course there a consequent by his action."

Bobby bit his lips, he knew there will be consequent on Dean, but he nodded.

John back to his papper.

"Oh, John..."

"Yeah?"

"Please, take it slow on him, he's different with Sam."

John smiled, "I will, I know he is different with Sam."

Bobby smiled releaved, then leave the Master.

John watched his friend out with sigh. He took his TV remote and turn in on. The picture was inside Dean's room. He had put cctv in every corner of the room that head to the office and his bedroom, so he can monitoring all the slaves activity.

His heart melted by the curled figure sleep on the bed like a baby. John took a look closely to the figure, and to the face. Yes, he noticed the boy had been crying. And he had to admit Dean look like an angel, so pure and innosence, still didn't understand what life he force to live now. Was it right on buying him? The bornfree human who still couldn't accepting his new fate as a slave? Would he be fit with Sam. But he believe his guts, and his guts said this one belong to him, the right partner for Sam. Yes it might needed a very hard work, but its worth it for Sam.

He took a deep breath and shut the monitor.

**TBC**

**Soooo? Please review ... ehehehheh - Thankyou :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here for the chapter 6 **

**But firstable I want to thank you too all who has favor ting, following and giving some reviews, THANKYOU VERY MUCH. And I know you must notice, some of them, the name of the character sometimes mixed with Jeffery, Jim, Jens, or something, that's because I made the original plot was using their real name (Jeffrey, Jensen, Jared, and Jim), but later I thought that would cruel, imagining they had life that. No no no, I love them so much, so I changed it to fictional character, but I sometimes I missed to change it hehehehe, soooo I apologize and I'm so so sorry. So I have revised it all, I hope I don't miss again…. Hheehhe**

**Okey, what's you waiting for… ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT !**

**Chapter ****6**

Dean woke up in sudden to found he was still in his cozy simple bed, but not at home. So that was a dream, and this is a realty. He live here now, as a slave.

Dean took a deep breath to control his emotion. He wanted to cry again but what for, it wouldn't change anything.

Then he jumped with the key on the door, unlocked it. Someone is coming. Dean has to sigh releaved as the warm figure came in.

"Ah, Dean, you has wake up," Bobby smiled comforting.

"Yes, Sir."

"How's you feeling now?"

Dean bite his lips and head down,

"Much better, Sir."

"Wait, had you been crying?"

Rushly Dean wiped his tears, "No, Sir...,"

Bobby sighed, he know the boy just got the nightmares on his little nap, its all over the monitor. But he didn't want to deal it now, somehow, he had to help Dean to be strong.

"Okay, why don't you take a shower and be ready for dinner."

"Yes, Sir."

And with that Bobby walked out leaving Dean with a warm smile and locked the door back.

Dean right away took a shower and be ready for dinner

Dean's dinner was brought to his room, as he is not allowed to come out from the room as part of his punishment.

The meal was good, with a cochalate pudding, and pie, his favorite . They really treated him so good. Did they treated all slaves good like this? But remember the look off the chained slave on the car's floor made him believed no they treated the slave bad too. This is just camuflase, its all just a fake. And he also knew that something waiting for after dinner, he could sense that as the Lord Master has meet him and a punishment for his action has waited for him. But Dean didn't care anymore. He didn't care for anything more, his life just end since the he entered the juvenile institution

Dean sighed tried to calm as waiting for the next thing. His plate had taken out by Maria the nice maid and he just now waited. But he couldn't help to jump as hearing the door was unlocked, and appeared Sir Joshua. Dean held his breath nervously.

"Hello, boy, how's your dinner?"He asked calmly.

"Its good, Sir, thenkyou very much, Sir."

Joshua nodded, "Good. Now its time, Dean. Master wants to see you now."

Dean couldn't help to gasp nervously.

Joshua watch the sudden face change. But didn't say a word.

Reluctanly Dean offered his wirsts out to be cuffed.

Joshua sighed little and took Dean's hand on the back, and cuffed there.

Dean even nervously.

"Come boy, Master didn't like to wait too long," he gently lead the boy,

Dean just wanted to cry, as he didn't know what come ahead .

As they walk to Master bed room, Dean's heart could stop beating so fast, wondered what Master would do to him. Punish him or taking him. Master Winchester . He was kept virgin, so he might have a good price, and Master Morgan had paid him good, surely for his virginity, so its now, it is the time.., Dean wanted to cry even more.

Then the stopped in front of the large door, Sir Joshua knock it. As heard the answered from inside the chamber, Sir, Joshua opened the door wide for him, and led him in.

"Good evening, Sir, Dean is here,"

"Yes, please, thankyou very much, Josh."

Dean had to gasp with the large chamber he walked in, with the big bed on one side, then cozy couch on the right side. But the he pushed his head down as met the Lord's eyes.

Sir Joshua ordered him to sit by knee on a rug. He felt even nervous as he felt a chain attaching to his cuffed hands and connecting itu to an ring under the rug. Now he was chained on the floor, cannot move, made him even shivered.

There's a silent moment, which he believed Master was staring him. Dean only could see his feet, and the fabric of his silk kimono, waiting for any move, even with worst one, being slapped or kicked.

At the corner his eyes, he could see some strange on right side of the wall. A tiny cage, with something on it.

"Hello, Dean ..." a soft voice distract him made him jumped and back focused to the figure infront of him.  
"Master...," he could only said that. He knew he should addressed him with 'Master' but he couldn't.

John sighed with smile.

"Josh, would you release his wirst, please," he asked nicely.

Joshua, "Aye, sir," and rightaway, uncuffed Dean's hands.

Dean sighed in relieve.

"Please, Dean, have a sit on the couch, we will have a nice chat here."

Dean bit lips for taking the words meaning 'nice chats' . Obediently he sat n the cozy couch where Sir

Joshua led him gently. His head remain down.

" You may now leave, Josh."

"Aye Sir," and he retreat with close the door behind.

As Sir Joshua left, Dean felt chills as he was alone with his Lord Master, he didn't want to be alone.

"How are you today, son?" He asked gently

"I'm fine today, Sir, thenkyou," with still head down, not dare to look up on Master level eyes.

"Have any dizzyness today?"

"No. Sir,"

"Any nausea?"

"No, Sir."

"Have a good dinner?"

"Yes Sir, thankyou very much, Sir."

"Good," he sighed relieved.

There's a silent a moment.

"Raise your head, boy," he asked gently full of quite authority.

Dean couldn't move, he was frozen, but he knew it would get him into more trouble.

Obediently Dean raised his head but still eyes down, not daring to look at his master

"And raise you eyes too, soo, let me see your eyes."

Timidly Dean raised his eyes and met his master eyes. A warm , gently, loving eyes starring him, made him flew. He wore a nice and expensive silk kimono

"That's better," John smiled.

Dean didn't answered.

"You look paled. Are you sure you feeling alright, son?"

Dean gulped, the man was toying with him, playing nice until he ripped his's clothes off and thrashed him, then fucked him as well.

"Yes, Sir..," he replayed slowly.

John nodded.

"Well, I had some report today. What happened there?"

Dean gasped in fear.

"Won't you tell me, why you tried to ran away ?"

Dean bit his lips nervous. Master asked him, then punishes him after hearing all he said. Cold sweat runs down. He couldn't help to take a look on the tiny cage on side of the wall that he just realizes theres a boy laid there. To horor him, the boy was blindfolded and naked with chassity belt. He believed it was the same boy that restrain on the car boy seemed to sleep, and not aware he was there. He had a view, by tomorrow he would be ended there like him, strapped on that tiny cage.

He shivered and really wanted to cry.

John caught Dean eyes to laying figure on his tiny cage.

"Ah, you have met Sam before," he smiled. "Ignore him, Dean, dont look at him. He'd been so naughty these days, so I had to put him like that."

"But you dont need to be afraid, coz i wont put you on that, before you are ready."

Dean gulped in nervous.

"So tell me again, what happened? I won't mad, I won't get angry, and I won't put you on that place," pointing the cage. "I promise."

Dean shivered, Master mentioned the cage again. There's a silent moment before shrugged in fear.

"I don't know, Sir,"

"Not good enough, Dean" John's voice was still gentle but firm

"I don't know, Master!"

John raised his eyes heavenwards, "Dean, I wasn't waiting for you to call me master, I was waiting for an explanation as to why you ran away. You do know runaway slaves can be executed if their masters want, don't you?'

Dean showed no reaction.

"Dean I'm not threatening you, I genuinely want to know why you're so unhappy you ran away. And where you thought you'd go to?"

Dean felt his eyes fill with tears, as much at the sympathetic voice as the knowledge he had no where to go.

John gave a smile,

"Dean, I know, you haven't accepted being a slave, pleasure slave at that. I know that's why they drugged you, to keep you obedient for the sale."

Dean's face fell even furthe, if they knew that they'd be trying to break him, fucking him, whipping him, worse than Dalton,

"Sir, I will try to obey, I promise,"

That threw John, he'd been expecting defiance not this dejected attitude, he looked at Dean, for once lost for words.

Dean suddenly realised he wasn't acting the obedient slave, he scrambled off of the couch to kneel at John's feet,

"Dean, get up, son, get back on your bed and we'll talk,"

Dean started to shake, Dalton had always said "we'll talk' before mentally and physically abusing him…

"Please sir… I'm sorry… don't… don't…"

"Don't what…?' John was getting confused"

"Don't … fuck me… please!" he sheepishly like a 5 years old boy.

John suddenly realised Dean thought he wanted sex, he fought to keep the smile off of his face.

"Dean, I have no intention of, 'fucking' you tonight, not before your acceptation. Now get off of your knees and onto the couch, I want you to tell me what is worrying you."

Astounded Dean did as he was told, John thought how young he looked with his knees drawn up under his chin… arms clasped round them

He let out a sigh

"Now why did you run away this afternoon? And tell me the truth"

"I thought, I thought you were coming tonight to fuck me and made me like that…," he glanced little to the cage, and I was scared, I just panicked."

"What on earth made you think that?"

"Sir Joshua said you were coming to see me tonight, it made sense, you bought me as a sex slave, …" Dean let the sentence trail off, John gave him a gentle smile

"Yes, Dean, I bought you as a sex slave and also as a pleasure slave, and that means your pleasure as much as anyone elses, and for my pleasure as well. But I don't `fuck' my slave and made him like that on the level he hasn't accepting as my slave." He then turned to his submissive slave on the cage with smiled,

"Sam is my great sex slave, Dean. How he looked now, is by his willingness. He's ready for having those treatments, he accepted to be a slave and submissive under my control. But you …, you haven't accept it I believe, son, so wouldn't make you one like him, before you are ready."

Dean bit his, not understanding what His Master said. Dalton said, Slave are meant to do whatever he was told weather he like it or not, and he was a slave now.

"Dean, let me explain this, you are my slave and I bought you with a good price, sure I have full authority on you that I have spent a lot money on you, but I do prefer to have an happy slave, so I will make sure you happy here before we do what I want to do."

Dean bit his lips.

"Yes, I'm sexually active. I can be gentle master or I can be a harsh master if that necessary, but I would never-never hurt the feeling of my slaves, because I took a loving relationship between a master and a slave for granted than to be a mean and beast master. Slave is still human, and I still keep that.

"I used to have slaves, but at the moment I only have one, it Sam," he directed to the lying figure on the cage.

Dean turned to the cage, and the slave inside still curled in deep sleep.

"I love him dearly. He had been my single slave for couple years, then I decide him have a partner, that's why I bought you, Dean."

Dean was stunned,"But, I'm not…" the word stuck in his throat, "gay"

"I never thought you were, Dean, love and attraction is the same no matter what the gender. I merely provide an environment in which these relationships can flouris, there are no female slave. If one of the slaves I select really cannot be attracted to another male then I find them another home. No one is forced."

Dean nodded.

"What I need to know from you now Dean is whether you will accept education, to be my kind of slave. Because if you won't there is no point in us continuing. I'll find you another master, someone who is kind."

Dean bit his lip.

"You're scared Dean, that's understandable. You're wondering what kind of `education' you will be subject to. I have no idea what that bastard who tried to `break' you did but I don't believe in breaking a person. You may find my ideas hard to understand, you will never be punished for that."

Dean felt the tears running down his face.

John pulled out a clean white handkerchief and gently wiped them away, the first time he had touched the boy since the compound.

"I know he put you through hell Dean. I try not to. One day I hope you'l be able to tell me what he did so I can truly understand your sadness but I won't force you. I will not make anybody to have sex with you. I want you ready for that. Your sexuality ripe for picking so it truly is a special moment, both for you and whoever is lucky enough to have the honour. He will just show you some of the endless pleasures you can get from your body…and not be struck dead for… Trust, like love has to be earned, I have to earn these things from you. Will you accept the chance to learn…?'

Dean thought, what choice did he have…? Slowly he nodded.

John smiled, "Excellent, you are intelligent as well as beautiful. Now I know why you ran today, we have to discuss the matter of your punishment, I would be a bad master if I neglected to punish you for things you did you knew were wrong, and I'm can be quite strict on my slave."

Then surprised, he heard a rattle voice and a jerk shocking movement form the tiny cage, bumped his head, waking up the slave inside. To Dean realized, it was from the shocking collar on that slave.

Dean paled. He waited for another movement, and another shock came. As there's no other shock, reluctantly the slave curled back and back to sleep.

Dean's shuddered in fear and paled.

"No, Dean, I will not put you in his position yet, not before you accepting your place."

Dean bit his lips still not sure what he heard.

"Tonight I'll put you on a solitary room for two days, to give you time for thinking of what you are now, then you may start you education."

Dean went paled again.

John knew how afraid Dean to hear 'solitary room and education', he wanted to comfort him, but somehow he had to teach Dean to handle his fear. By the end, the will know slavery he created was not always fearness. Dean had to learn that.

He sighed than pushed the button on calling Joshua.

Dean gasped as the big guy Sir Joshua come appeared.

"We finish here, could you take Dean to Solitary Room, please? He will spend there for two days."

Joshua looked at the boy who sat on couch nervously fear.

"Aye, Sir," with nodded.

He approached the boy, "Come, Dean,|

Wordlessly Dean stood up with pulling his hands out, ready to be cuffed again.

"No Dean, no cuffed to be need," Master John voice jumped him.

Dean bit his lips, "Thank you, Sir," he said timidly.

John nodded and watched the poor boy being led out.

As the door closed, John turned to the tiny cage. He pressed the botton twice, made Sam jerk in shock twice and stayed alert.

"You hear that, boy?"

"Yes, Master."

He approached the cage and opened the door's cage. He cupped the face and found the blind eyes were wet.

"Are you crying, Sam ?"

"Yes, Master…," he replayed timidly.

"Why you cry ?"

"Poor Dean, I can't imagine how it felt to be forced to be something I don't want to be."

"Yes, but it happened, he has to try to accept it. You are gonna help him, Sam."

"But what If I can't and what if he couldn't love me, back?"

"Trust me, son, he will. It takes time, yes, but he will accept and he will love you back," he rubbed that wet cheek.

"Now, come out, let's get this thing off," as he led the boy from the tiny cage, and led him to the bath room .

**TBC**

Sooooo, what do you think ? Please leave some review …. Eehheh THANKYOU !


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya here the chapter 7.**

**Still no beta ehhehehehe, and please let me know, I was too far for the kinky stuff and too harsh to Sam, I'll edit them – And I knew this like mostly Sam's enslavement story, torturing Sam, and not Dean's, but he's in mind torturing too, and later probably I will tortured Dean too. Hope you still like it hehehehe, just let me if I'm gone too far with the boys **

**Once again, thankyou for making this as your favorite and following this story.**

**So here , ENJOY and hope you like it !**

**Chapter 7**

John kept his beloved young slave on four as they reached the bathroom, and sat him there, he reached the big phallus which still inserted on that sore ass as it had kept it for days. John pushed in and out for couple time, made the boy shuddered tried to bare with the soreness, before its all sudden He pushed all the way out, making the big pope sound and Sam slumped the tail for relieved. Sam panted heavily.

"Stay on the position, boy."

Sam got a grip and pushed him back on four.

John picked up a hose with a graduated tip. He inserted the tip inside Sam anus. While holding it in place with one hand, he turned on the water with the other. He moved the tip around inside the boy while warm water filled his anal cavity.

After some time, Sam belly filled up with lukewarm water, and it began to expand. He began to fidget under the pressure that was being put on his skin.

John continued to let the water flow inside His young slave. Finally, I turned off the water and pulled the tip of the hose out of him. Sam still remained in the position to allow the warm water to do its work on his entrails.

Sam moved back,

"Okay, boy, expel now."

Then with one expel, one big watering shit gushed out from his bowel.

It took several minutes before Sam cleaned out his bowel.

As what it seemed he had took that all, John took the hose again, and cleaned his slave's back rear.

John bathed the boy with love like he bathed his beloved pet. He was not intended to make a love on the shower, as the finished, he dried him and led him on the bed still on four.

John sat on the bed while his boy kneeled before him.

"I wanna take off this blind eyes, Sam. You've been blinded for almost 5 days, so I want you to wear the sunglasses. Keep them close for a while and opened it slowly, let them adjust the light change. Don't push it, okay, close it whenever you couldn't handle the light."

"Yes, Master."

John nodded and slowly pulled out the blind lens over the eyes, and replaced it with sunglasses.

"Thank you, Master."

"Right, back to you cage, boy, I will let the dim light."

"Thank you, Master," he kissed the foot then crawled on four back to his cage.

As the boy got in his cage, he closed the door, and locked it.

With that he left the pet alone, to check his other slave.

*****SPNSPN*****

Dean felt nervous as he was led to another room, that had no windows. Probabely this was the solitary room. And there a middle size dog cage (60³ cm) on the center room.

Joshua opened it

"Get in please ...," he ordered.

Dean bit his lips. Even he had been imprisoned on jail for one year, still, it still scared him to be imprisoned in the little cage like a dog. But it was part of his education of being a slave. His trained has begun.

Submissively Dean crawled in to cage that almost didn't fit him, and had to curl up to fit in.

Sir Joshua closed the cage door. Dean jumped with the locked sound, shivered him. It reminded him to the jail and the compound. His nightmares. But probabely his nighmatare only just begun, in here, as Mr. Winchester's slave.

"You'll be stay here for two days. Food will be delivered twice a day. As there's no toilet here, you may peed yourself."

Dean blushed in ashamed, but didn't say any words.

"Be good Dean" he smiled bitterly , then walked to the door, shut off the light and put the medium temperatur, so the boy would confortable enough, then went out.

Dean started to sob, as he surrounded in the darkness. He hated dark, it made him feel alone. He hate to be alone ! And he hated to realize he was a slave now. He let out the cry till he fell a sleep.

*****SPN*****

John watched the boy through the infrared camera. The boy had cried again on his sleep. How hurt to see a beautiful boy like dean felt so depressed. He really wanted to take it away, and show what a beautiful thing about being a sex slave. And he knew, Sam could make that. They are a perfect match. He knew they are perfect.

***SPN**

Dean jumped up as somebody came in and turn the light. He blinked with the sudden light, and try to adjust it. It was Sir Joshua with a tray and a plastic glass

"Good morning, Dean, how your sleep last night?"

"Its good, Sir, thankyou."

"Here I its, for your breakfast."

I looked at it. It was bread, egg, and milk, looked luxurious for a slave on the cage. He hesitated to eat.

"Its not a usualy a slave's menu for breakfast, dean, Master ordered it special for you, and you may use your hands to eat it, so don't hesitate to eat. You will have another meal at 4 am."

Dean bit his lips, and nodded, "Thankyou, Sir," then took the bread and slowly bite and chew it. He then finished the egg and the milk. Dean was full for breakfast.

"Thankyou, Sir."

Bobby smiled satisfied, "Good boy. Ok, ill be back for your supper." He stood up and took the empty tray wþith him.

He walked out and left the dim light.

Dean sighed in pain being left alone again on his solitary room, which will be his room for two days.

*****SPNSPN*****

**Two days later**

Sam jerked by the electricity joilt through his collar, and woke up an instant. And he was glad; he could see master face as he open his eyes, no blindfolded.

"Morning, slave..., how's your sleep?" as he opened his cage door, and attached the leash.

"Good morning Master. I have a good sleep, master, thank you," and crawled out as master tug his leash out.

"Lay your back on it, Sam."

Sam bit his lips, and arched his back on the top of his cage, with his long legs touched the ground, made an L shape.

John enjoyed the view for a monent, his boy looked even beautiful with no balls in there, clean sheet with an healthy cock that started to limp, as the drugs has worn out. He went to the drawer and picked the syringe and the bottle.

John wiped the alcohol on the place he aimed.

Sam braced himself with the location of injection this time, and closed his eyes.

And with the regular dose, he pushed the needle through the boy's groan.

Sam gasped and closed his tighter; felt the drug spread inside his lower body. He didn't matter with losing balls, he just didn't like the injection every time Master need it, as he hated needle so much. So as much as he could, he wouldn't see the needle before he went through his skin.

"Done," John drew the needle out, and cleaned the injection area with the alcohol.

Sam got up with a litle discomfort feeling on his groan, and saw Master had ready with his dick for the daily basis every morning. He kneeled and with no hesitation, Sam took it onto his mouth, and served as best as he could.

It didn't need long; to john explode on his slave's mouth.

"Hold those, slave," he ordered as seeing Sam ready to swallow his them

Sam stopped right there, and tried to hold the amount of Master's cement. It tastse funny but he loved it.

As his mouth was closed, he breathes from his nose.

He closed his eyes as seeing Master pulled out his cane.

Sam, stayed remain tighten his mouth, and heard the swish then stroke his butt. He sealed his mouth even tight holding the gush out. He was breathing through his nose now.

Second stroke in the same area, Sam still stayed remained, even he started breathing heavily.

Third stroke, Sam grunted desperately. Hot welts burnt his bare butt. A drop of cement escaped from his lips.

"No drop, slave."

Sam closed his lips tighter.

Fourth stroke, Sam breathe heavily, as trying to gain the oxygent trough his two hole nose and controlling the hot pain. . Sweat strated to trickle down.

Fifth stroke really made Sam ready to explode. He closed his eyes tight, focusing his mind to stay remain.

"You may swallow them now, slave."

In one command, Sam swallowed them, the opened his mouth to gain some more air, filled his lungs.

"Good boy," John petted him satisfied, then tug him to the bath room.

John knelt him on four, right under the shower. He had himself naked.

He gave the boy the second session, and ended with took a bath together, that boy loved so much.

*****SPNSPN*****

Dean crawled out with relieved sighed, he finally got out.

He felt limps with the cramp muscle, and pants wet and smelt pee. Two days being caged no chance to go to the toilet, he peed himself several times.

"Forgive me Mastery, I peed myself," he trembled now, as expecting another punishment waiting.

But Sir Joshua only smiled.

"Its okay, not your fault. We'll take care of it. Let's get you cleaned up, and be ready for breakfast."

Another sighed relieved, and followed the kind oversheer back to his room.

Dean was so relieved; he really got his room back.

"Cleaned yourself, and breakfast in a half our."

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir."

Joshua nodded, "Just don't do anything fool again, Dean."

"No sir."

Joshua nodded with smiled, then walked out with the door locked behind.

No wasting time Dean rushed to the bathroom, and get shower, cleaned up, he felt so dirty now.

.

As he finished, he put on the shirt and the pants, and waited.

*****SPNSPN*****

Sam sat with amazed starring to the beautiful creature through the monitor. After a great bath together with his beloved Master, he now sat on the screening room and watched the new slave that meant for him. And what the hell his Master bought for him?

"Master, he's beautiful! So beautiful, Master! I like him!" Sam grinned wide happily of excitement. "You bought me such beautiful partner. Thankyou Master!" like the five years old having his ever wanted birthday party. With on proper clothes; a Bon Jovi shirt added with the open chemise, no cock cage, and wearing pants, Sam now looked like an innocent college boy, as he didn't want to scare the new boy with the proper slave decoration he had.

"You're welcome, boy. But remember, he's still fragile. Don't push him. Make it a slow movement first. Be his friend first, then you can lead from there, and will train him to be a good slave like you are," John smiled satisfied as the boy like the new partner.

Sam still didn't leave the new lad from his eyes. Yes, he could see, the fragile eyes, sad, and depressed. The boy was not happy. But Sam will make him happy. He knew he can.

"What his name, Master?"

"Dean ..., his name is Dean..."

"Dean ...," Sam smiled.

"Ok, let's meet him, then we gonna have breakfast together."

"Alright!" The boy exclaimed happily, and followed his Master out.

*****SPN*****

Sir Bobby aprroaced the door and asked him to come.

"Master has waited for you to have breakfast together."

Dean gulped. Braced him and followed the warm man.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya here the chapter 8**

**Once again, thankyou for making this as your favorite and following this story.**

**So here , ENJOY and hope you like it ! - Still no beta hEhehehehe, **

**Previously :**

Sam still didn't leave the new lad from his eyes. Yes, he could see, the fragile eyes, sad, and depressed. The boy was not happy. But Sam will make him happy. He knew he can.

"What his name, Master?"

"Dean ..., his name is Dean..."

"Dean ...," Sam smiled.

"Ok, let's meet him, then we gonna have breakfast together."

"Alright!" The boy exclaimed happily, and followed his Master out.

*****SPN*****

Sir Bobby aprroaced the door and asked him to come.

"Master has waited for you to have breakfast together."

Dean gulped. Braced him and followed the warm man.

**Chapter 8**

Nervously Dean followed Sir Joshua to the dinning room.

And there Master Winchester and ...a young man had waiting for him.

He could feel his heart beating so fast as he approached them

Master Winchester smiled warmly as he came close and greeted him gently.

"Good morning, Dean ..., you look wonderful today, and its a pleasure to have you here with us,"

Dean bit his lips with the warmest, and Master didn't mention about his two days on the solitary cage.

He swallowed nervously, and nodded.

"Thankyou, Master."

John smiled gladly and took a glance to the exicited boy beside him,

"Ah, Dean ..., this Sam, my boy..., you probabely has met him yesterday, but not in proper way. So ...

Dean this is Sam, and Sam this is Dean."

Dean gulped with the tall young boy who grinned happily full excitement to his surprise it was the slave boy on that cage yesterday, naked, with chain rings and cock caged. But now he looked like an ordinary boy, clothed well, without any suspicious that he's a sex slave except the collar.

And he was offering hand with a wide smile showing the cute dimples he'd ever seen. "I'm Sam ..."

Hesitated, Dean took the hand and nooded,

"Dean ...," with a small voice .

John sighed in relieved, "Good, you two are friends now, lads, I really hope you can get along."

Sam smiled hopefully. The new lad was much look beautiful in flesh. Those lips, that nose, and the most was those eyes. Sam had never seen such a beautiful sparkling hazel green eyes like those before, and with the curl eyelashes… the boy was naturally beautiful! He liked Dean!

"Well, shall we eat now ?" John smiled.

"Yes, Master !" Sam exclaimed happily jumped Dean, but sealed his mouth.

The breakfast went good and warmth. After one year on the juvenille and a couple weeks on the compund, he had forgot what it was like to have a proper breakfast, on the table, not in hury, and of course with proper food. So its like a luxurious thing for him, and he nerveous as well. And he noticed the boy beside him kept staring him with an amazed look.

"Sam, behave, finish you breakfast, boy, or I should blind you eyes again, for more days …?" Master warned him, not even looked to the boy.

Sam gasped, "Sorry, Master, no Master, forgive me Master …," he looked down immediately to his food, didn't want to lose his privilege having the sight of this beautiful creature of God, but still had a chance to peek Dean shyly.

Dean gulped in nervous. His master was stern, but yet with the gentle voice.

"Forgive him, Dean, Sam is not use to have a partner here before, and he's little bit exciting with your present," Master made an excuse. "And don't be scare, Dean, I love to have breakfast and dinner with my slave, when they were in good behave of course.

"You are not in the juvenille and the compound anymore, Dean, you are in my house, my place..."

Dean gulped, _'__and still as slave'_ but decided not to say a word, and nodded. "Thankyou Master."

John smiled glady.

Breakfast was finished in an hour, that was when the Master is ready to leave.

"Ok, Dean, I'll be leave now. Today I want you to go shopping, for your new clothes and your needs with Sir Bobby, and of course Sam is joining you too. You may shop as much as you want and need, Dean, its your previlage, today. And Sam, I expected you to be ready on the class at 17 pm, and don't make me to call you, boy."

"Yes, Master," Sam blushed with his attitude, while Dean was still shocked with the announcement.

Shopping as much as he wants and needs ? Was it real ? Dean jumped as a gently hand touched his,

"You are my slave, Dean, I treated my slave much better than theirs," with a warm smiled.

Dean nodded, and really wanted to cry.

"Thankyou Master."

Johhn nooded

"Okay, see you two in the afternoon. And for you, Sam, be a good boy, today..."

"I will, Master!" he exclaimed promising with a wide smile, and watch his Master leave.

Sam smiled at Dean tried so hard to make the new boy comfort, but failed. The boy was still nervous and stern.

That when Sir Bobby came.

"Well, boys, you ready for shopping now ?" with a friendly smile.

"Sure we are, Sir…," again Sam exclaimed happily and enthusiasm.

"Oh, Sam, master said you cannot having a new clothes today."

Sam bite his lips disappointed, and but shrugged, "Its alright…," he smiled again.

"But you can go with your car, boy…," Bobby smiled cheekily like dropping a good news for the boys.

"What….? Master let me drive my car….? We will go with my car?" the boy opened mouth surprise with the privilege today.

"Yup, boy, you may drive your car …," Bobby l smiled as he knew the news gonna light up the boy.

"COOOLLLL!" Sam was more like a winner championship now. "Well, what are we waiting for !? C'MOOON !" he shouted couldn't hold the excitement.

Bobby could only shake his head, he just love the boy's full of life, while Dean stood there not sure.

"You will know, boy, come …," Bobby spoke to him gently, and asked him to follow Sam that had ran to the back door.

Dean bit his lips with the beautiful expensive sport car before him.

"Come Dean..., my car…., Master bought this to me for my 15th birthday last year," the boy announcement proudly.

'_This belong to him? Master Winchester bought him a sport car for a birthday present? Master must be loved this slave so much. _

Dean gulped and hoped up to the car as Sam had sat behind the wheel, then followed by Sir Bobby.

Little while later they got in to the exclusive mall. Sam walked full confident to one of boutique.

"Hello Sam, Sir Bobby ….," the sales woman greeted them with warm smiled. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?

"No, not me…, it's for Dean…," Sam pointed to Dean with a smile.

The sales woman looked to Dean, and notice the collar he wore, made Dean shivered, small and irritated. She knew he was a slave, it was quite embarrassing.

"Owh, Master Winchester new lad….?"

"Yes, and Master want him to have anything he needs for the clothes," Sam spoke up like he was the one who has the authority.

"That won't be that hard, Sam, especially for the young beautiful boy like him….," she said open up, quite amazed with Dean's beautiful face.

"Tell me about it," Sam chuckle. "He's naturally beautiful

Dean blushed within looking to Sir Bobby with discomfort, but the old gently man smiled comforting, and let the tall boy carry on.

"Please, come here….we have this for you, boy …"

Dean looked round him in astonishment, he had never been shopping in a place like this, they had never had the money. But Sir Bobby just smiled at him

"Master says, you need your own clothes… Sam's are too big for you… and he like clothes to fit…"

Dean said nothing as the sales woman began to fawn all over him, he felt a touch uneasy. But the woman was equally effusive to Dean himself… making sure everything fitted him…asking him what he thought… and he was genuine or as genuine as a sales woman can be, Dean began to relax.

Bobby smiled to himself, he often brought Sam here, and Dean lapped up the attention, whereas Dean was trying to make himself invisible

Both Bobby and Sam gasped as Dean came out of the dressing room in snug prefaded denim jeans that matched his eyes… and a white and blue shirt… he looked drop dead gorgeous…

"Wow !" Sam exclaimed with the wide eyes. "Dean, I think its great… but you're the one who's going to wear it…, but I tell you, its gorgeous for you, Master would love it…," he spoke his mind.

Dean blushed, a bit embarrassed, the boy said 'Master' with loudly and like nothing.

"Its fine…, " Dean was having difficulty finding his voice

Really, Sir Bobby seemed to buy the shop, like Master Winchester told him ; jeans, combats, t shirts, vests, dressier shirts and pants, underwear, socks, trainers, boots and shoes. A denim jacket to match his jeans and a beautiful sand coloured leather one. Sam helped him to find good ones too.

A suit for formal occasions when he would accompany The Master

They didn't stop at clothes, Sir Bobby bought toiletries, a handsome watch and then some 'playthings' in the form of dvds and computer games and CDs, of course with Sam good advised.

With the amount parcels into the car, Bobby knew, John was spoiling Dean as he spoiled Sam… but Dean seemed totally unaware of the admiring looks he was getting from other customers and staff alike…

Bobby watched him, Dean was stunning and he didn't seem to realise it – unlike Sam who knew how to make the most of his appearance and revelled in the attention it brought him.

He wondered how Sam would take to Dean, Sam was used to being the centre of John's world and he would obviously be sharing that, but guess it wouldn't matter for Sam, as the boy looked happy with his new partner.

Sam desperately looked to Dean. He'd tried to make a conversation while they were shopping, but only short answer he got, and Dean seemed always look to distance. Sam hasn't through the boy yet. Now he was scared that he couldn't make Dean happy as Master John wanted him to be.

"Well Dean… had a good day…?" Sam asked while driving them home, tried to lit up again.

"Yes…. Thank you," that's all he got.

"Good…, Master would love to hear it," Sam sighed desperately, and looked to Sir Bobby who just smiled comforting.

As they arrived home, Dean timidly followed Bobby to his room. Still no words from the boy.

While they passed the swimming pool, Sam stopped and stared to the pool,

"Sir, may I swim?" with his pleading eyes.

Bobby looked the tall boy, and yes, he's sweating, his clothes has wet by the sweat through the hot weather.

"Yes you may, Sam. Just one hour, boy ….."

"Yes Sir!" and with that he took off his clothes and ran to the pool, leaving Dean in shocked with the childish attitude.

Again, Bobby could only shake his head. "You may join him, if you want to, Dean…," he offered Dean.

Dean looked to the pool. The cold water on the sun burnt weather was sooo tempting, but he just shrugged hesitated.

"No, thank you, Sir…,"

Bobby, sighed, "Alright …., let's put these stuffs on your room first."

Dean nodded followed him.

Dean still looked amazed with the lot of stuff was bought for him on his room now.

"Dean, you okay, son …?" Bobby noticed those weary eyes.

Dean bit his lips, "Master shouldn't have spent all that on me…" he had no idea why Master John would spent that much money for him, many of the outfits were designers.

"Of course he would, Dean…, John bought Sam a lot of things too, of course if Sam being a good boy.." with the comfort smile.

Dean sealed his lips. He was just a possession, having seen how easy Master John spent his money was making him feel worthless, he was just an acquistion, bought on a whim, like clothes or a new car. Everyone in the store had seen his collar, knew he was a slave…

"Hey, what do you say if you join the swimming with Sam, you looked tense, boy."

Dean hesitated.

"What if I said it's an order. You follow an order, do you …?"

Dean gasped with the order. Being in juvenile, follow the order it's a must, or punishment will be waiting.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good, no you go there, and join Sam …., John needs to see his fresh slave when he arrived hom.

Dean gulped, and nodded. "Yes, Sir," and walked out to the pool, no need to tell twice.

Bobby sighed in sympathy, feel sorry for the boy.

**SPN**

Hesitantly Dean approached the pool where Sam had dug in to the water. He enjoyed himself and he was fully naked, so Dean could see his whole body again. A lot muscular for 17 years old, he believed. Apart of all the slave decorations; nipple's chain rings, penile ring, and missing ball- as he finally realized what happened to the poor boy, Sam really a good boy, maybe a bit childish, but good boy.

"Dean ….!" Sam shouted from the surface. "Jump in…!"

Reluctantly he took of his shirt and left the boxer on the place, then got down to the water. The cold water felt so good on his legs, the he pushed his whole body to the water. Felt so great!

Sam smiled amusement. "Can you swim ?"

Dean nodded.

"Well, how bout we raced, two laps…?"

Dean measured the length of the pool, and nodded.

Sam grinned happily and state the position, with Dean stated his, beside him.

"Now !" Sam swamped himself as far as he could, followed by Dean behind. But somehow, Dean could beat him.

And by two laps, Dean wan the race.

Both pantingly hard after 20 meter of raced. Sam felt beat up. He had never been beat up before. He's always wan before. But by the looked of Dean's face that seemed to look relax and happy, Sam let it go. Maybe this was the start of learn how to share. Sam would not always wan. Somebody could may beat him, and for Dean…, he could take that.

"God, good to Dean ! you beat me ! no one ever beat me before ! you are a good swimmer !" Sam praised the boy.

Dean smiled pride. "Thankyou!" honestly he couldn't remember when was the last time he swamp. He loved to swim, and it felt so great to have in the water like that.

And the next thing. The both swamp playfully together, like had been friend for sometimes. Dean looked even relaxed, Sam couldn't help to smiled.

"See, you could be happy here too, Dean, like me ….," Sam said as he notice there's a bitter eyes in there. "I know you still not accepting for what you are now, Dean…, Master told me …"

Dean bite his lips as being reminded for what he's trying to ease in his mind. He looked to Sam.

"What did you do ?" Dean asked straight fully.

"What ?" Sam missed the point.

"You broke the law too, aren't you ? Then became a slave. Master Winchester's slave."

Sam bit his lips. "I didn't break the law Dean…, Master had me since I was nine years old, I'd been his slave for years."

Dean got numb, couldn't believed, "Since you nine years old?"

Sam nodded. "Master pulled me up from the street, taking care of me, loving me, and made me his beloved slave. He saved my life. I could have been dead, get killed or starving, if he didn't pull me out."

"You've been manipulated, you know …., you can't be enslavement before you are 12."

"I know, not legally though, but I accepted that. I wanted to be his slave, I love Master John."

Dean bite his lips, and looked to Sam nakedness with those slave decoration. "So you let those cruelty happened to you?"

Sam looked to his decoration, and smiled

"I have all these at 13, Master John knew the law, and he started to decorate me when I was 13. I and I love it. I devoted to him, I belong to him, I'm his property."

"Include, that ….?" Dean pointing to Sam missing piece below the penile.

"Yes…, he castrated me right on my 15th birthday."

"Right, and that sport car as the present how good slave you are. Nice move!"

Sam didn't replay. "I let that happened, Dean, I want that happened.

"It's what you are as slave, devoted to your Master …"

Dean bit his lips, and really wanted to cry.

"But it happened when you have accepted of what you are. You will happy then, and knew what will you live for, for Your Master. It's not easy, but I promise I will help you. I will help you accept that, you will be the happy slave like I am today. Its not a life you choose, but it's a life you have to take, and I will help you, Dean ….

Dean bit his lips, started to feel tears on his cheek.

Sam wiped that away, and pulled him to his chest.

And Dean felt the tension leave him, the pain and sadness were still there but some of the fear went, He felt he could trust Sam,

"Dean, it will be OK, you've come to the best place. It might not seem so but it is, honest, wait and see…"

Dean was still crying. Somehow it was so easy to cry into Sam's comforting shoulder.

Sam lost the strength and gently kissed Dean's hair, expecting Dean to pull away

But Dean didn't, it felt right, not sexual, just loving, he lifted his tearstained face and looked into Sam's eyes for the first time. So kind and gentle… and loving…

Sam was almost acting unconsciously, he gently, lightly kissed the boy's forehead, his eyelids, his wet cheeks,

Dean closed his eyes, he should be pulling away, he should be repulsed, all he felt was that a love that had been torn from him was somehow, back, in a small fragment. He let out a sigh…

Sam was kissing the tears away, nothing more, Dean's breathing was evening out… he let Sam continue to lightly caress and kiss his face.

John watched entranced, it was the most beautiful thing to watch. It wasn't sexual yet it was erotic. He just came home and got notice the boy was on the pool, swamp together. By the camera he put on the pool, he could see what happened in there.

The first cracks in Dean's armour of defensiveness, the moment perhaps his world would turn, but he suddenly felt wrong watching Dean's opening up was too intimate to be shared, he had seen the beginnings, it was enough to know that things were at right his plan.

He sighed relieved.

Resolutely he switched the screen off, and walked to the pool

And missed the moment when Sam's lightest and most delicate kiss landed on Dean's unresisting mouth, so light and fleeting it was almost like a fairy touch, blown away by the wind, yet they both felt the power, and their lives would never be the same.

**TBC**

SOOO HOW IS IT ? I hope it worth it, a bit calm chapter from the previous chapter, no torturing Sam hehehehe…. So what do you say …. ? ANY REVIEWS please ….


End file.
